A hose is a flexible tube used for conveying liquids or gases under pressure. The shape of a hose is typically cylindrical. Hoses are made of different materials, for example, nylon, polyurethane, polyethylene, neoprene, canvas, or rubber based on the environment and pressure rating. Hoses are used in gardening, firefighting, underwater diving, agriculture, industries, hydraulics, chemical engineering, and construction. High pressure hoses, made of tight-woven canvas either with rubber lining inside or without lining, are typically used in firefighting where water is discharged through the hose at high pressures using high pressure pumps which, in turn, creates a back pressure on the hose at or near the discharge or outlet section of the hose.
High pressure hoses are often required to be manually held, lifted, or grasped for long periods of time while fighting and extinguishing fires in oil refineries, petrochemical plants, and building structures, for example, apartment buildings, warehouses, etc. Handling these high pressure hoses with a user's hand is difficult. Furthermore, a high pressure hose is difficult to grasp or maneuver when the outside surface of the hose is wet, for example, when the hose is exposed to water from rain, or water discharged from the hose. Firefighters also find it difficult to hold on to, or position the hose due to the back pressure exerted on the hose as the high pressure water is discharged from the hose. Furthermore, maneuvering the high pressure hose to different positions and moving the hose is difficult.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus that enables a user to handle a hose that is discharging water at a high pressure with an improved grip. There is also a need for an apparatus that enables the user to advance and maneuver the hose without difficulty.